coisasparaentenderomundofandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Main Page
Um Wiki para se aprender rapidamente os conceitos mais importantes para entender o mundo. Wiki Categorias principais Conceitos, ideias e perguntas *'Microeconomia e macroeconomia' - Qual é a lógica das decisões e preferências humanas e do comportamento global da sociedade? **Economia **Barganha **Behavioral economics ***Teoria do prospecto ***Nudge **Bem - Recursos tem valores e disponibilidades diferentes. **Bem-estar social (social welfare) **Crédito e débito **Preço **Bolha **Inflação **Capital ***Capital humano ***Capital sexual **Concorrência ***Cartéis e monopólios ***Concorrência desleal **Confiança do consumidor **Custo irrecuperável / afundado **Custo de oportunidade **Teoria da decisão ***Função utilidade ***Maximin **Teoria dos jogos ***Jogo ***Dilema do prisioneiro ***Jogo do ultimato ***Dilema do voluntário ***Chicken game ***Guerra dos sexos ***Jogo de soma zero ***Equilíbrio de Nash ***Eficiência de Pareto **Economia social **Equilíbrio **Externalidade **Free-rider **Ganhos de escala **Teoria da escolha racional ***Homo economicus ***Teoria da troca social ***Bounded rationality **Incentivo ***Incentivos perversos ***Risco moral **Indicador ***Leis de Goodhart e de Campbell **Especificidade de ativo **Leilão **Low hanging fruit **Mal **Matching **Mercado ***Eficiência e falhas de mercado ***Estrutura de mercado ***Livre mercado ***Nicho de mercado **Migração e fuga de capital **Oferta e demanda ***Demanda reprimida **Poupança **Problema do agente-principal ***Conflito de interesse ***Corrupção **Riqueza **Salário **Sinalização **Seleção adversa **Assimetria de informação **Rent-seeking **Social exchange theory **Trade-off **Tragédia dos comuns **Utilidade ***Função utilidade ***Utilidade marginal decrescente *'Psicologia' e neurociências - Como estão organizados e como funcionam nosso cérebro, mente e comportamento? **Psicometria ***WEIRD **Auto-estima, auto-confiança **Auto-conceito **Coping e resiliência **Consciência e processos não-conscientes **Crença **Desamparo aprendido **Efeito placebo **Empatia **Emoções (como adaptações evolutivas) ***Valência e arousal ***Atração sexual ***Sentimentos **Funções executivas **Heurísticas e vieses cognitivos ***Viés de confirmação ***Desconto hiperbólico ***Aversão a perda ***Ancoragem e framing ***Ampliação de compromisso ***... **Inteligência ***Quociente de Inteligência **Hipnose, sugestão e estados de transe **Memória ***Sensorial ***Curto Prazo ***Operacional ***Episódica ***Semântica ***Prospectiva **Motivação ***Necessidades, drives, desejos, vontades, fissura ***Hedonismo psicológico ***Egoísmo psicológico ***Auto-controle - Temos uma capacidade limitada de controlar nossos pensamentos, sentimentos e ações. ****Força de vontade - Temos uma capacidade limitada de enfrentar dificuldades e inibir impulsos. ****Acrasia - Falhamos em executar o que achamos que seria melhor. **Nature vs. nurture ***Interação gene-ambiente ***Componente genético, componente ambiental, história de vida **Organização hierárquica do córtex **Sexo, gênero e identidade de gênero **Orientação sexual e identidade sexual **Percepção ***Affordance ***Saliência ***Teoria do controle da percepção ***Psicofísica ****Teoria de detecção de sinais ****Leis de potência **Personalidade ***Psíquica ***Comportamental ***Tipo, traço e estado **Priming ***Perceptual ***Semântico ***Comportamental **Psicanálise ***Aparelho psíquico ***Conteúdo mental ***Simbolismo psíquico - Entendemos e experienciamos a realidade por meio de uma representação simbólica que formulamos dela. ***Inconsciente - Não temos acesso total a nossa representação simbólica da realidade. ***Energia psíquica (libido) ***Investimento (catexia) ***Pulsão (drive) ***Identificação ***Projeção ***Mecanismos de defesa ****Negação ****Substituição ****Recalque ****Sublimação ****Racionalização ****Regressão ***Narcisismo ***Deslocamento e condensação (metáfora e metonímia) ***Resistência ***Transferência **Psicofarmacologia ***Agonista, antagonista, agonista inverso ***Curva dose-resposta ***Neurotransmissores e receptores ***Principais vias de neurotransmissores ***Psicoativos ****Dose, set e setting ****Ansiolíticos ****Euforiantes ****Estimulantes ****Depressores ****Alucinógenos **Psicopatologia ***Transtorno mental ***Delírios e alucinações ***Obsessões e compulsões ***Dependência, adicção **Psicologia positiva ***Felicidade **Psicologia social ***Identidade social ***Competição social, estratégia social ***Grupos sociais ****Ostracismo ****Bullying ****Chauvinismo ****Narcisismo de grupo ***Papel social ***Recursos sociais ***Sinalização social ***Justificação ****Racionalização **Representação ***Afetiva ***Cognitiva ***Conceitual ***Mental ***Neural ***Semântica **Seleção comportamental ***Condicionamento clássico ***Habituação ***Extinção ***Condicionamento operante ***Reforçamento ***Punição ****Fuga, evitação **Sistema límbico **Teoria da mente **Teoria de dois processos **Psicologia moral ***Psicobiologia da moral **Psicologia da política ***Psicobiologia da política *'Etologia' - Como é organizado o comportamento dos animais? Ele é adaptativo a que pressões evolutivas? **Capacidade simbólica - Somos capazes de representar aspectos e objetos da realidade não imediatos **Contingências ambientais **Competição intrasexual e intersexual **Estratégia evolutivamente estável **Forrageamento e exploração ambiental **Função **Imprinting **Instinto **Investimento parental **Nature vs. nurture e componente genético, componente ambiental **Padrão fixo de ação **Propensão comportamental **Sinalização ***Sinalização sexual ***Sinal custoso/honesto, trapaça ***Display *'Psicologia evolucionista' - Como a nossa psicologia foi influenciada pela evolução humana? **A hipótese espantosa e A perigosa ideia de Darwin **Ambiente de adaptação evolutiva **Conflito evolutivo ***Pais-prole ***Sexual **Emoções (como adaptações evolutivas) **Estética evolucionista **Estratégia sexual **Folkpsychology **Hierarquias de dominância e de prestígio **Seleção r/K **Status **Teoria da história de vida **Evolução biocultural *'Evolução' - Como as espécies mudam ao longo do tempo em resposta a diferentes pressões e oportunidades ambientais? **Seleção natural ***Seleção sexual ****Princípio de Bateman ****Dimorfismo sexual ****Princípio do handicap ****Seleção sexual desenfreada ***Seleção por parentesco **Custo e benefício evolutivo **Fitness ***Fitness inclusivo ***Fitness landscape **Fenótipo estendido **Deriva genética **Subproduto vs. adaptação **Exaptação **Espécie (reprodutivo, evolutivo, tipológico) ***Especiação **Genecentrismo **Seleção multinível **Coevolução ***Corrida armamentista **Evolução do altruísmo ***Regra de Hamilton **Controvérsias do evolucionismo ***Design inteligente ***Complexidade irredutível ***Memética e darwinismo universal *'Ecologia' **Homeostase **Nicho ecológico **Recurso **Relação ecológica ***Mutualismo, comensalismo, parasitismo, competição, predação *'Epistemologia e filosofia da ciência' - Como é possível conhecer a realidade? O que caracteriza o conhecimento científico? **Otimismo epistemológico - As coisas são passíveis de serem conhecidas e compreendidas. **Ceticismo - Não há verdades dadas ou inquestionáveis. ***Falibilismo **Distinção entre fatos e valores **Conhecimento **Mapa e território **Ciência ***Ciência básica ***Ciência aplicada **Verdade ***Teoria da correspondência **Distinção entre verdade e realidade **Racionalidade - É possível se julgar e agir de maneiras mais coerentes, eficientes e justificadas. ***Racionalidade epistêmica ***Racionalidade instrumental **Empirismo **Problema da indução **Equilíbrio reflexivo **Fenomenologia **Ceteris paribus **Abstração **A priori vs. a posteriori **Analítico vs. sintético **Provar **Verificar vs. refutar **Positivismo ***Positivismo lógico **Racionalismo ***Racionalismo crítico **Paradigma **Relativismo ***Axiológico ***Epistemológico **Navalha de Ockham **Skyhooks e greedy reductionism **Subdeterminação **Problema da demarção **Falsificacionismo **Incomensurabilidade *'Filosofia' - O questionamento e a teorização sobre os conceitos, crenças e valores usamos para entender o mundo. **Utilidade da filosofia **Progresso filosófico **Filosofia analítica ***Análise conceitual **Filosofia continental **Ingenuidade **Reflexão **Suspensão de juízo **Metafísica **Epistemologia **Lógica **Ética **Estética *'Metafísica' - O que existe, de que forma existe e por que existe? **Realismo ***Realismo direto **Idealismo **Nominalismo **Necessário e contingente **Tipos e instâncias (tokens) **Universais **Abstrato e concreto **Teleologia ***Teleonomia **Causalidade **Identidade **Possibilidade e necessidade ***Probabilidade ***Contingência **Naturalismo **Epifenômeno **Superveniência *'Probabilidade' - Como estimar e calcular a ocorrência de eventos incertos e aleatórios? **Determinismo ***Aleatoriedade ***Estocasticidade **Probabilidade objetiva e subjetiva **Independência **Distribuição ***Uniforme ***Binomial ***Exponencial ***Normal ***Power-law, cauda pesada ***Pareto ***Bimodal ***Conjunta ***Soma, convolução **Teorema do limite central **Lei dos grandes números **Probabilidade condicional **Teorema de Bayes ***Bayesianismo ***Frequentismo ***Verossimilhança - Quanto algo parece coerente com uma hipótese. ***Probabilidade a priori ***Prior ***Classe de referência **Cadeias de Markov *'Filosofia da mente' - O que é mente, qual é sua natureza e como ela se relaciona com o mundo? **Consciência ***Auto-consciência ***Problema mente-corpo | Problema difícil da consciência | Explanatory gap ****Correlatos neurais da consciência - Thalamic nuclei have strong reciprocal connections with the cerebral cortex, forming thalamo-cortico-thalamic circuits that are believed to be involved with consciousness. ****Mente computacional ****Superveniência ****Zumbi ****Modelo Cognitivo *****Teoria da informação integrada - A ideia que consciência é causada por integração de informações. *****Teoria da Área de Trabalho Global *****Unified Theories of Cognition *****Multiple drafts model ****Arquitetura Cognitiva *****ACT-R - Licença GPL *****Soar - Usa Unified Theories of Cognition *****OpenCog - Licença AGPL *****LIDA - Usa a Teoria da Área de Trabalho Global. ****Teorias ontológicas: *****Monismo ******Monismo Físico *******Behaviorismo - Estados mentais são descrições de comportamento *******Fisicalismo de tipo / Teoria de Identidade - eventos mentais são de um tipo idêntico ao dos eventos físicos do cérebro com que estão correlacionados *******Funcionalismo - Estados mentais não são físicos, mas funcionais, resultantes de inputs e outputs. *******Fisicalismo não-redutivo - Estados não se reduzem a estados de comportamento, cerebral ou funcional. Proposta insatisfatória e contraditória. ********Monismo anômalo *******Emergentismo fraco - Quando a matéria é organizada de certa forma, dá surgimento a mente de maneira não explicável a física. *******Materialismo eliminativista - Todos estados mentais podem ser reduzidos a neurociência cognitiva. ******Monismo Não-físico *******Idealismo - O mundo se consiste apenas de mentes e consciência, e os corpos são as aparências destas mentes. *******Monismo Neutro - Corpo e mente são a mesma coisa, neutros, inclusive a qualia que não faz parte da mente. *****Dualismo - a matéria e a mente são duas categorias separadas ontologicamente. ******Interacionismo dualista - Matéria e Mente interagem entre si. ******Dualismo de substâncias - Mente e Matéria são duas substância diferentes. *******Paralelismo psicofísico - Eventos acontecem simultaneamente na Matéria e Mente em paralelos e sem interação entre eles. *******Ocasionalismo - Matéria e Mente não tem interação. Deus é a causa e age nos dois substratos separadamente. ******Dualismo de propriedades - Mente e Matéria são duas propriedades diferentes da mesma substância. *******Emergentismo forte - Quando a matéria é organizada de certa forma, dá surgimento a mente de maneira não explicável a física. *******Epifenomenalismo - Só a matéria tem efeito causal na mente. Mas a mente não tem ação sobre a matéria. A mente é só um sub-produto da ação da matéria. *******Panpsiquismo / Panexperiencialismo - Toda matéria tem propriedade de experiência/mente. *******Dual aspect theory - Matéria e Mente são duas perspectivas da mesma substância, são inseparáveis, mas distintos. ******Dualismo de predicado - afirma a irredutibilidade dos predicados mentais para predicados físicos *******Fisicalismo não-redutivo - Estados mentais não se reduzem a estados físicos. *****Misterianismo - Acredita que não é possível explicar a consciência. ***de acesso ***fenomênica ***Qualia ***Senciência **Intencionalidade ***Quarto chinês **Identidade vazia **Identidade aberta **Livre-arbítrio *'Antropologia' e Sociologia - Como se organizam e como funcionam a cultura e a sociedade? **Cultura **Culturas de honra **Verstehen **Relativismo cultural **Estruturalismo **Marxismo **Evolução biocultural **Papel social **Visão de mundo (Weltanschauung), realidade social, hiperrealidade **Símbolos, valor simbólico ***Sistema simbólico **Instituição social **Organização social **Estrutura social **Política **Determinismo geográfico **Materialismo histórico **Patriarcado **Teoria crítica **Pós-modernidade *'História' **Utilidade da história **Historiografia **Progresso *'Política ' **Estado **Governo **Espectro político **Orientação política **Posicionamento político **Ideologia **Sistema político **Sistema de governo **Sistema de votação **Psicobiologia da política **Teorema de Arrow **Paradoxo do voto **Teoria da escolha social **Teoria da escolha pública *'Ética' - O que é bem e mal? O que é justo? Como devemos nos conduzir? **Distinção entre fatos e valores **Problema is-ought **Falácia naturalista e falácia do apelo às consequências **Consequencialismo **Deontologia **Diferença contrafactual **Ética **Moral **Altruísmo **Liberdade ***Negativa ***Positiva ***Real **Justiça ***Distributiva ****Igualdade *****Isonomia *****Igualdade de direitos *****Igualdade de oportunidades *****Igualdade de resultados ****Equidade ***Retributiva ****Mérito ***Procedural ****Normas ****Leis ****Direitos ****Deveres ****Pena **Psicologia moral ***Intuicionismo social **Vieses cognitivos ***Bystander apathy ***Insensibilidade a escopo ***Conformidade social ***Viés do status quo **Ética prática ***Altruísmo eficaz ***Riscos existenciais **Senciência **Utilitarismo - A melhor conduta é aquela que maximiza utilidade. **Valor ***Valor moral ***Valor instrumental ***Valor intrínseco **Meta-ética ***Realismo moral ***Anti-realismo moral ***Universalismo moral ***Subjetivismo moral ***Nihilismo moral *'Física' - Como se comportam a matéria e as demais entidades físicas? **Mecânica - Como os corpos se movem e reagem a ação de forças. ***Forças fundamentais **Energia **Entropia **Informação **Função de estado **Lei de conservação **Potencial **Campo escalar e vetorial **Fluxo **Turbulência **Termodinâmica e mecânica estatística **Oscilações e ondas **Eletromagnetismo **Cosmologia ***Início do universo ***Fim do universo **Mecânica quântica ***Indeterminismo quântico ****Experimento da dupla-fenda de Young ****Gato de Schrödinger ****Descoerência ***Função de onda ***Equação de Schrodinger ***Complementaridade ***Emaranhamento ***Medição contrafactual **Invariância de gauge *'Química' - Como os elementos se combinam e interagem de forma a gerar toda a diversidade de fenômenos materiais? **Teoria atômica **Fases da matéria ***Transição de fase ***Cristalização ***Estado meta-estável **Elementos químicos **Reação química ***Energia de ativação ***Catalisador ***Equilíbrio químico ***Combustão ****Fogo **Oxidação e redução *'Estatística' - Como caracterizar e inferir informações a partir de muitas observações? **Estatística descritiva ***Média, moda, mediana ***Variância, desvio padrão ***Correlação ****Correlação não implica causação **Inferência estatística ***Erro padrão ***Intervalo de confiança ***Tamanho do efeito ***Teste de hipóteses ****teste t, ANOVA ***Regressão **Séries temporais ***Modelos auto-regressivos **Análise fatorial **Data clustering *'Vida pessoal' - Como viver? **Auto-aceitação **Auto-compaixão - Podemos nos tratar com a mesma compaixão que tratamos a outras pessoas. **Auto-conhecimento **Auto-controle - Temos uma capacidade limitada de controlar nossos pensamentos, sentimentos e ações. **Visão de mundo ***Crenças ***Valores ***Espiritualidade ***Religiosidade e irreligiosidade ***Sentido da vida **Planejamento de vida ***Opções de vida ***10 mil horas **Hábitos ***Comunicação efetiva ****Assertividade ***Consumo responsável ****Sustentabilidade ****Veganismo ***Meditação ***Mindfulness ***Pensamento crítico ***Suspensão de juízo ***Saúde ****Juventude e longevidade ****Envelhecimento ****Nutrição ****Higiene *'Futuro da humanidade' - O que aguarda a humanidade? Como podemos influenciar nosso futuro numa direção boa? **Riscos existenciais **Transumanismo ***Pós-humanidade **Singularidade **Abolicionismo *'Computação' **Sistema binário **Código de máquina **Default **Algoritmo **Noções de como hardware funciona **Programação ***If-then-else ***while, for ***Funções ***Recursão **Orientação a objeto ***Classes, objetos, herança **Machine learning ***Redes neurais ***Algoritmos genéticos **Máquina de Turing ***Turing universalidade ***Tese de Church-Turing **Complexidade algorítmica ***Aleatoriedade algorítmica **Computabilidade *'Lógica' - Quais são as formas válidas de se raciocinar? **Sentença **Proposições e afirmações ***Predicado ***Quantificadores lógicos **Contexto **Validade **Valor verdade **Implicação lógica **Raciocínios lógicos ***Raciocínio dedutivo ***Raciocínio indutivo ***Raciocínio abdutivo **Tautologia **Axioma **Teorema **Demonstração **Semântica **Sistema formal **Regra de inferência **Completude **Consistência **Teoremas da incompletude de Gödel **Lógica informal **Argumento lógico ***Argumento válido **Falácia ***Wishful thinking ***Afirmação do consequente ***Equivocação ***Apelo às consequências **Necessidade e suficiência **Tipo e token *Linguística **Ato de fala **Semântica ***Significado **Figuras de linguagem ***Metáfora ***Metonímia ***Paradoxo ***Contradição ***Antítese ***Ironia ***Sarcasmo *'Teoria e modelagem' **Definição **Conceito **Taxonomia **Teoria **Modelo **Experimento **Modelos descritivos e prescritivos *'Matemática' - Quais são as propriedades das quantidades, formas e estruturas? **Utilidade da matemática **Funções **Cálculo - Existe uma relação entre funções e formas e seus aspectos podem ser calculados. ***Assíntota ***Limite ***Continuidade ***Derivada ***Integral ***Campo escalar, campo vetorial ***Aproximação de primeira ordem, n-ésima ordem **Álgebra linear ***Espaço vetorial ***Vetor ***Linearidade ***Combinação linear ***Base, independência linear ***Dimensão ***Subespaço ***Transformação linear ****Auto-vetor, auto-valor *****Page rank **Teoria das categorias **Equações diferenciais **Sistemas dinâmicos ***Diagrama de fase ***Bifurcação ***Caos ***Sistemas abertos ***Sistemas dissipativos ***Sistemas complexos ****Complexidade **Fundamentos da matemática ***Teorema de Gödel **Aritmética **Autômatos celulares **Grafos **Combinatória ***Permutação, Combinação **Teoria dos conjuntos ***Teoria axiomática dos conjuntos ***Classe de equivalência ***Discreto e contínuo ***Números reais ***Números complexos ***Números cardinais ***Ordem ****Ordem parcial ****Reticulado ****Cota superior, cota inferior ****Máximo, maximal, mínimo, minimal ***Conjuntos fuzzy **Álgebra ***Simetrias ***Teoria dos grupos **Isomorfismo **Matemática aplicada ***Teoria de controle ****Feedback positivo, negativo ****Estabilidade, controlabilidade ***Teoria da informação ***Análise de sinais ****Filtro *****Filtro inverso ****Domínio do tempo, domínio da frequência ****Transformadas *'Fisiologia humana' - Quais processos e sistemas formam e mantêm a vida do organismo humano? ** Organismo ** Metabolismo ** Homeostase ** Sistema nervoso ** Sistema imune *** Sistema imune adaptativo ** Sistema digestório ** Sistema endócrino ** Sistema reprodutor ** Sistema cardiovascular ** Sistema respiratório ** Sistema muscular ** Sistema esquelético ** Sistema linfátivo ** Sistema urinário ** Sistema tegumentar ** Patofisiologia *'Biologia' - Como são, como funcionam e como se organizam e distribuem os organismos vivos? **Vida ***Origem da vida ***Astrobiologia **Organismo **Bioquímica **Biologia celular **Evolução **Ecologia **Bioenergética **Genética **Fisiologia **Biologia do desenvolvimento **Patologia **Epidemiologia **Sistemática ***Domínios e reinos ***Espécie **Microbiologia ***Virologia **Zoologia ***Etologia **Botânica **Micologia *'Geociências' - Como é constituido e que processos atuam sobre o planeta Terra? **Geografia **Geologia **Ciências atmosféricas Categoria:Wiki